KAU!
by Cherry Lily Blossom
Summary: "KAU! 'Sakura-chan' 'Sai-kun,"


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

_Enjoy To This Fic_

_And_

_Happy Reading_

**KAU?!**

Di sebuah '_gallery_' lukis yang terkenal, yang diberi nama 'Shimura _Gallery_', terlihat ada sesosok pemuda yang sedang duduk di depan sebuah lukisan satu-satunya yang berada di salah satu ruangan dalam _gallery_ ini. Sang pemuda yang adalah cucu dari pendiri _gallery_ ini, sedang menatap sendu ke arah lukisan yang berada di hadapannya. Mata milik sang pemuda memandang lukisan itu dengan sorot mata yang lembut dan menyimpan rasa rindu yang akhirnya membuat matanya kelihatan sendu di saat menatap lukisan yang berada di hadapannya itu. Di wajah datarnya terlihat sangat jelas kalau dia menyimpan suatu perasaan yang hanya dia tunjukkan kepada objek atau model yang ada di dalam lukisan itu. Wajahnya yang biasa tanpa emosi dan selalu memaparkan senyum palsu, kini telah berganti menjadi wajah sendu dan kelihatan rapuh dengan di bubuhi oleh seulas senyum tipis yang tulus ketika dia hanyut di dalam dunianya sendiri di saat dia menatap objek atau model yang berada di dalam lukisan itu. Kepada objek dalam lukisan itulah dia menunjukkan sisi lain dari topeng yang selama ini dia pakai untuk mengelabui orang-orang di sekitarnya kecuali keluarganya, karena objek yang berada di dalam lukisan itu adalah sosok yang amat berarti dalam kehidupan pemuda itu selain _Kami-sama_ dan keluarganya tentunya. Karena objek itulah yang telah membangkitkan pemuda itu dari keterpurukan dan kessedihan yang di alaminya di saat kedua orang tua yang di sayanginya meninggalkannya, kakaknya dan kakeknya, disaat kedua orang tuanya pergi jauh darinya dan tidak akan pernah kembali, di saat semua teman-temannya menjauhinya karena ia adalah anak yatim-piatu, disaat orang-orang menjauhinya karena ia lain dari teman-temannya di karenakan kulit pucatnya, disaat ia mengeluarkan aura yang seolah berkata _'jangan mendekat atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya!'_, di saat itulah seorang gadis seusianya datang menghampirinya, duduk di sebelahnya, menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan milik gadis itu, menenangkannya dan menghiburnya dengan mata menawan gadis itu juga dengan senyum lembut gadis yang meneduhkan hatinya. Sejak saat itulah pemuda dan sang gadis menjalin hubungan sebagai seorang sahabat. Pemuda itu bernama Sai Shimura seorang pelukis muda yang menempatkan lukisannya di gallery ini bersama dengan kakak kandungnya-Shin Shimura- yang juga seorang pelukis muda yang hanya berbeda dua tahun, kedua pemuda ini di asuh dan di besarkan oleh sang kakek sejak kedua orang tua mereka meninggalkan mereka selama-lamanya, kakek mereka yang adalah sekaligus pendiri gallery ini berna Danzou Shimura.

"Sudah lama ya kita tidak berjumpa? Seingatku terakhir kali kita berjumpa dan bersama adalah saat kelulusan kita di tingkat SMP yang lalu, wahai sahabat kecilku selama ni kau kemana saja? Kenapa kau menghilang seakan-akan kau telah lenyap di telan bumi? Keluargamu juga menghilang begitu saja, nomormu juga tidak pernah aktif sejak terakhir kita berjumpa dahulu, berkali-kali ku hubungi keluargamu, kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab telfon ataupun membalas pesanku? Kau pergi kemana selama ini? Kapan kau kembali pulang ke sini? Jangan kau tinggalkan aku begiutu saja!, Bukannya dulu kau dan aku pernah berjanji kalau kita akan terus bersama-sama ? Kumohon kembalilah untuk pulang!, kau pasti sangat merindukanku bukan? Aku di sini juga sangat merindukanmu, bahkan lebih dari kau yang rindu padaku, jadi kumohon cepatlah pulang!," Sai mulai menangis saat ia menyelesaikan pembongkaran isi hatinya yang dia tujukan kepada objek lukisan itu. Sai lalu menghela nafas dan menghapus air matanya dengan tisu yang berada di samping sofa tempatnya duduk sambil memandang lukisan itu, dia lalu berkata dengan lirih dan pelan,

"Jadi…kumohon, cepatlah pulang…-"

Sebelum Sai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu ruangan pribadinya inipun terbuka. Shin-sang pelaku yang telah membuka pintu ruangan itu masuk berjalan dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang sama yang juga telah diduduki oleh Sai. Shin menghela nafas sebentar dan langsung berkata,

"Kau masih mengingatnya ya? Kau orang yang hebat sudah tujuh tahun berlalu dan kau masih mengingatnya," Shin memandang lukisan yang sedari tadi di pandangi Sai, lukisan yang menempel di dinding, tepat di depan sofa, bagai Televisi yang memiliki siaran yang menarik untuk di tonton sehingga Sai tidak dapat menagalihgkan pandanganya ke arah lain.

"Hn, begitulah," Jawab Sai sambil memasang topeng-nya yang biasa ia pakai untuk mengelabui orang di sekitarnya.

"Dasar, kau tidak usah menunjukkan topeng menyebalkan itu padaku!" Ujar Shin sambil menepepuk bahu kiri adiknya.

"Hn, ngomong-ngomong kau ada perlu apa datang kemari?" Tanya Sai yang memasang wajahnya yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada keluarganya dan sosok dalam lukisan di hadapannya tanpa senyum palsu yang di paparkan di wajahnya.

"Ahh, aku hampir saja lupa untung kau mengingatkanku tadi Sai, aku hanya ingin mengatakan pesan dari kakek, nanti sekitar jam delapan kita akan di undang ke pesta perayaan yang diadakan keluarga Senju atas kepulangan keponakannya, sudah dulu ya aku ada kencan dengan Ino_-chan, bye-bye _Sai_-chan!,_" Shin langsung keluar setelah mengucapkan salam untuk keluar dari ruangan pribadi adikanya.

"Dasar _aniki_ _no baka_, kenapa aku bisa punya _aniki_ yang _baka_ seperti dia?" Gerutu Sai. Sai pun menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa dan menaikkan kakinya 6ea rah meja kecil yang ada di hadapannya.

"_Senju ya?"_ Batin Sai dalam hatinya.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Di kediaman Senju tampak sedang di adakannya sebuah pesta atas kepulangan keponakannya dari Paris. Di tempat parkir mansion tampak sebuah _Limousine _milik keluarga Shimura berhenti di pintu masuk, beberapa menit kemudian keluarlah dua orang pemuda dan seorang pria tua setelah di bukakan pintu oleh _Bodyguard _yang menjaga di halaman depan pintu masuk. Sai dan Shin memakai _Tuxedo _yang sama dengan dasi panjang, Sai yang memakai _Tuxedo_ hitam dengan kemeja putih di bagian dalam, menggunakan dasi putih. Sedangkan Shin menggunakan _Tuxedo_ berwarna _cream_ dan kemeja putih dengan dasi hitam. Keduanya menggunakan sepatu formal yang biasa di pakai para orang-orang di kantor, tetapi milik keduanya lebih berkelas. Begitu juga dengan Danzou ia memakai setelan yang sama dengan Shin tetapi tidak memakai dasi.

Setelah menyebutkan dari keluarga mana mereka berasal dan menandatangani buku undangan, ketiga orang yang ber-_gender _pria itu memasuki aula di _mansion _keluarga Senju setelah diantar oleh salah satu pelayan yang bekerja di kediaman Senju ini. Ketiga orang peria itu memasang wajah tanpa expresi dengan seulas senyum palsu kepada orang-orang disekitarnya. Danzou menatap sekeliling ruangan itu, dan matanya tertuju pada sang kepala keluarga Senju beserta istrinya. Danzou-pun menuju kedua orang itu diikuti dengan kedua cucunya di belakangnya. Dan Kago-sang kepala keluarga beserta Tsunade Senju-yang memilih untuk tetap memakai marga peninggalan kedua orang tuanya- menatap ketiga pria yang sedang menuju ke arah mereka. Setelah sampai Danzou pun mulai berbincang-bincang dengan kedua orang itu. Sai mendengus kesal karena ia sangat bosan dan tidak menyukai keramaian pesta ini, dalam hati Sai mengerutu karena kakaknya meninggalkannya sendiri dengan alasan Ino sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Aa Sai_-kun_ ke taman belakang saja kalau bosan di sana ada Yuuta_-kun_ bersama keponakan _Oba-san,_" Beritahu Tsunade saat melihat Sai yang sepertinya sangat bosan karena berada di antara mereka.

"Aa baiklah kalau begitu Tsunade_-obasan_, Dan_-jisan_,_ Ojii-san_ Sai pamit mau ke taman belakang saja ya," Pamit Sai dengan di bubuhi oleh senyum tipis miliknya. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari kedua pria itu, Sai menuju taman belakang yang ada di mansion milik Senju itu. Di depan pintu taman belakang yang terbuka di dekat aula, Sai bertemu dengan Yuuta Kago yang adalah anak pertama dari Dan Kago dan juga Tsunade Senju.

"Ahhh Sai_-kun,_ tadi ibuku menelfon, katanya kau mau ketaman belakangkan?, kau yang temani sepupuku ya! Aku ingin kencan dengan Amiya_-chan_, jadi kau yang menemani sepupuku ya, kau pasti mengenalnya kok, aku pergi dulu ya! _Bye-bye_!" Yuuta lalu meninggalkan Sai yang sedikit bengong, tapi sedetik kemudian ia menuju taman belakang.

"_Dasar Yuuta _no Baka_ sifatnya persis sekali dengan _Aniki no Baka_, kenapa aku bisa punya sahabat se-_baka_ dia?"_ Batin Sai bertanya dalam hatinya.

Ditaman belakang keluarga Senju, Sai menuju ke arah bangku taman yang diduduki oleh seseorang yang meggunakan jaket dengan tutup kepala jaket yang juga di pakainya,

"_Itu pasti sepupunya Yuuta _no Baka_,"_ Batin Sai.

Sai-pun berjalan ke arah orang yang duduk di tempat itu, Sai memukul pelan orang itu di bahunya hingga membuat orang itu berdiri dan menghadapnya. Seakan waktu terhenti, angina yang cukup kencang untuk membuka penutup kepala jaket yang di pakai oleh orang yang di hadapan Sai-pun terbuka, hingga membuat Sai mengetahui apa jenis _gender _orang yang berada di hadapannya. Dan lagi-lagi waktu seakan waktu terhenti, Sai terus memandangi sesosok perempuan yang ada di hadapannya. Rambut _soft pink,_ manik mata batu _emerald, _bibir yang di poles tipis oleh _lip gloss _dengan warna yang senada dengan warna yambutnya-yaitu warna _soft pink,_ kulit putih porselin tanpa cacat yang di hiasi dengan terusan putih lima _centimeter_ di atas lutut denga tali tipis yang menggantung di kedua pundaknya dengan warna _baby blue, _kaki jenjang yang dihiasi oleh _high heels_ yang memiliki panjang tumit empat _centimeter, _dan _pendant Cherry Blossom_ beserta antingnya yang juga memiliki mata dengan hiasan _Cherry Blossom. _Sai sampai tidak berkedip menatap sesosok prempuan yang di hadapannya, begitu juga dengan lawan jenisnya yang berada di hadapannya.

Sang gadis menatap Sai dari sepatu formal yang dipakai Sai dengan warna hitam, setelan _Tuxedo _yang berwarna hitam dengan dalaman kemeja putih dan juga dasi berwarna putih, sampai rambut _ klimix _hitam milik Sai.

Dan untuk yang terakhir kedua orang yang saling berlawan jenis ini menatap lawannya dengan secara bersamaan dan juga membuka mulut bersamaan.

"Kau?! 'Sai_-kun_' 'Sakura_-chan_',"

**.**

**.**

***OWARI***

**.**

**.**

**Author Note**

_Okay!_ Lily kembali dengan membawakan sebuah _Fiction_ baru di _Fandom_ Naruto dengan _pair_ baru, yaitu: SaiSaku… sebenarnya ide saya ini muncul untuk membuat _Fiction_ ini dari tugas sekolah saya sendiri. Tugas saya itu sebenarnya untuk bikin sebuah drama dengan _genre _bebas dan tema bebas, tapi yang saya buat sebuah cerita _Fiksi_ versi drama dengan meminjam_ chara_ Naruto punya 'Masashi Kishimoto'. Dan saya yakin guru saya pasti bengong _plus_ pusing membaca drama saya pada waktu itu, dan saya ingin melihat wajah guru saya saat itu,,,,, hohoho…

Dan sepertinya Fic Lily yang ini ngegantung,,,,

_Okay_ sepertinya Lily banyak cerita di sini a.k.a cerewet, baiklah Lily akan tutup _Fic_ ini dengan mengatakan:

"Jika berkenan mohon _Review-_nya _Minna __!_ _and Arigatou gonzaimasu_ karena telah berkenan untuk membaca_ Fic_ ini!,"


End file.
